Attack on Immortal
by Mina41q
Summary: I'm so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) ethan, ferard6(9)6(9)6(9) 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Ariela ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Eren Dementia Dark'lad Ethan Way Jaeger and I have short ebony black hair (i dyed it) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my nape and icy green eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a titan but only when I need to be. I have pale white skin. I'm also a soldier, and I work at a place called The Survey Corps, we work outside the walls, where I'm a new cadet (I'm fifteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black uniform jacket (with bat wings instead of white and blue) with matching lace around it and black leather 3DM strap gear, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). I was walking outside the castle were the Survey Corp work. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of wallists stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Eren!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Levi Ackerman!

"What's up Heichou?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 ferard6(9)6(9)6(9) 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW wallists stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my barracks. It was snowing and raining again. I got out of my top bunk and and eat some human flesh I had (gettit cuz im a titan). My sheets were black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my top bunk (again) and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather pants, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy man-bun.

My friend, Armin woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his shoulder-length bob raven black hair with pink streaks and opened his sky-blue eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Corprol Levi yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Levi?" he asked as we went out of the boys' room and into the cafiteria.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Levi walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Trost." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY WALLESTS OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN ETHAN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather uniform jacket with all this strappy stuff on my body. I put on my matching red Survey Corp cloak on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I ate some human flesh so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Levi was waiting there in front of his horse. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), his uniform jacket (but red), black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Levi!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Eren." he said back. We walked into his trained black horse (the levi said it lived in stable 666) and rode to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out off the horse. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Levi, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Levi looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Levi sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Levi. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Levi and I crawled back onto his horse, but Heichou didn't go back to the castle, instead he drove the car into… Shiganshina!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok eren's name is EERN nut larry su OK! LEVI SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LEVI!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Levi didn't answer but he stopped the horse and and he walked off of it. It took some work cuz he's short. I jumped off of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Brat?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Levi leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Levi kissed me passionately. Levi climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a the broken wall. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dot Pixis!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a wallst or a posr! Da only reson Pixis swor is coz he had a withdrawls ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pixis made and Levi and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You fuckwad idiots!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Levi comforted me. When we went back to the castle Pixis took us to Instrustor Keith Shadis and Vice Commander Rico Brzenska who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in Shiganshina!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you turtle neck fuck maggots!?" asked Shadis, his eyes holding the same fury as when Sasha ate that patato.

"How dare you?" demanded Rico.

And then Levi shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Pixis and Shadis still looked mad but Rico said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Levi and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the boy's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black dress shirt with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Heichou was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up wallz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goooood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bunk. I put on a black jeans that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and black boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Mess Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have anymore anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Levi's and there was no arm on his shoulder anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy German accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a titan and titans don't have dicks so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Erwin Smith, although most people call me Titan these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human flesh." he giggled.

"Well, I am a titan." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Levi came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Bring me 2 life

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Even isn't a Marie Sue ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captin Levi and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Titan. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Levi. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Levi. We went into his quarters and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather straps and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy inside mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Heichou, Heichou!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Levi's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Titan!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Levi pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Levi ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Titan's office where he was having a meeting with Shadis and some other people.

"TITAN SMITH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de walzit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Rivelli came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Eren, it's not what you think!" Levi screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mikasa Ackerman smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Mikasa was kidnapped when she was 12. Her real parents are murdered and one of them is asian but sex traffickers killed her mother and her father. My family took her in after that,she's my adopted sister. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. Also, turns out her real last name is Ackerman and not Jeager. (Since she has converted to Satanism she followed me to the Survey Corps now not Military Police. )

"What is it that you desire, you miniature stripper!" Shadis demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Titan, I can't believe you cheated on me with Levi!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Eren was so mad at me. I had went out with Titan (I'm gay and so is Eren) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Jean, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Levi anymore!" said Titan.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and to the Shiganshina where I had lost my virility to Levi and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da menga boox! dis is frum da anime ok so itz nut my folt if pixo swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD WITHDRAWLS! and da reson shads dosent lik erwin now is coz hes christian and titan is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Levi for cheating on me. I began to cry against the spot on the wall where I did it with Levi.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with brown eyes and no skin and everything started running towards me! He didn't have a skin (basically like the colossal titan in the show) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… The Colossal Titan!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then he kicked the wall and I couldn't run away.

"Crap!" I shouted at him. Then I bit ma hand and turned into a titan and kicked him. Colossal Titan fell and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Eren." he yelled. "Thou must kill Titan Smith!"

I thought about Titan and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Levi had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Levi went out with Titan before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No!" I roared back.

The Colossal Titan gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Heichou!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Collosal got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "It's super obvious. I saw you have sex here." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Titan, then thou know what will happen to Levi!" he shouted. Then he ran away from me.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Levi came into the woods.

"Levi!" I said turning back into a human. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back it the Survey Corp together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out miksa isn't human afert al n she n tiant r evil datz y dey movd legions ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about The Colossal Tit all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Wings 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipkot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mikasa, Titan, Levi, Macro (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Petra. Only today Levi and Titan were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Levi was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a titan too and the only way you can kill a titan is in the n-a-p-e (there's no way I'm writing that) and Titan was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my fake boobs (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!) and tiny matching shorts that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Eren! Are you OK?" B'loody Mikasa asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, The Colossal Titan came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Erwin! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Levi. But if I don't kill Erwin, then Colossal Titan, will fucking kill Levi!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Levi jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking impulsive brat bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Levi started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Pixis walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had withdrawls.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Eren, Levi has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend ethan 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mikasa tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Pixis chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way and he couldn't again after last time.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a knife and almost stuck it into my nape to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut shirt with lace all over it sandly. I put on black boots with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Shad was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Hanji was masticating to it! They were sitting on a tree.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Titan ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Shadis and Hanji pointing his long nife. I took my gun and shot Shadi and Hani a like gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Pixo ran in. "Ern,, it has been revealed that someonas - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Shadis and Hanji and then he waved his kife and suddenly…

Petra ran outside and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Petra? You're just a little vice commander!"

"I MAY BE A VIDE COMMANDER…." Petra paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This can not fucking be!" Shadis said in an instse voice which was normal for him as blood dripped from his hand where Pyxis's knif had stabd him. "There must be other goddamned reason for fucks sake!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Hanjer held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not eat enough flesh.

"Why are you doing this?" Hangperv said angrily while they rubbed their dirty hands on their clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Petra said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her gun in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Shdis asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HIM!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok petr is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no hadis iant kristian plus perta isn't really in luv wif eren dat was oolou ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Lego had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS PErte but it was Titan. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY STUMP HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my stumpo turned back into the ma arm!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a arm anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed me into a titan so i grew it back." he said back. "Anyway my arm hurts and I had a vision! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Levi….Berthole has him bondage!" (AN: 4 all te posrs bethole is the collasshole tit)

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Shadis and Hanji and PaTER were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Dumbledore had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Petra came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Eern I need to tell u somethnig." she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told her. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Petra had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Eern." Perta says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" SHe yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Shad and Hanje." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." she suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected her wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then she screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for ethan I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Leui?"

Peter rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Errn," Pixos said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Peta yelled. pIXIS lookd shockd. I guess he was drunck or else he would have said something back.

Petra stormed off back into her bed. "U r a liar, commentater pixo!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on black leather pants that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some trip-pants stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, boiiiiiii." B'loody Mikasa said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Shnad and Hanger couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some training exorsistings. Titan was in the BDSM gear training. He looked all depressed because Levi had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Levy. He tring out his neew arm.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Titan had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Levi's. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY BRATS!" shouted Rico who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Titan you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Heichou!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY STUMP HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a arm anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed me into a titan so i grew it back." he said back. "Anyway my arm hurts and I had a vision! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Levi….Berthole has him bondage!" (AN: 4 all te posrs bethole is the collasshole tit)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 ETHSN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY AMERLIA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys better be happy and slightly cringey that I'm doing this in the middle of math class. :|**

* * *

Chapter 13.

AN: efan fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Titan and I ran up the stairs looking for Pixis. We were so scared.

"Pixis Pixo!" we both yelled. Pexis came there.

"What is it that you want now you n00bz?" he asked angrily.

"Callasshol Titan has Levi!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Levi!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Berthole does to Levi. Not after how much he disorderly conducted especially with YOU Jaeger." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Titan started crying. "My Levi!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Bertholte's lair!

We ran in with our swords out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Oh, fuck!"

It was…..The Collosal Titn!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Ariela fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Berthold was. It turned out that Betwhole wasn't there. Instead the aromored guy who destroyed wall Mario was. Levi was there crying tears of blood. Reiner was torturing him. Titan and I ran in front of Rainer.

"Rid my sight you Titan wannabes!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "ErenIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Eren I love you will you have sex with me?" asked the Amor titan. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the nape. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Raindeer what art thou doing?" called Berthole. Then… he started cuming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our horeses and we rode to The Scouting Legion. We went to my room. Titan went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Levi taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Levi.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Shadis and Hanger took a video of me naked. Petra says she's in love with me. Titan likes me and now even a Raindeer is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Heichou! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory eern isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told hem hes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 leller 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eren Eren!" shouted Levi sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Tititna!" I shouted. I stormed into my dungeon and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Heichou and Erwin. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Titan Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic shirt that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Titan Biology work. I was learning nothin becuase we know nothing about titans. Suddenly Levi came in!

"Eern I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful boy in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Hanji shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Trost right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Thanks for the support you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! ariela u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Ariela wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 japnses_gurl 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Trost. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Levi thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing black leather pants and black leather platinum boots with a red ripped fishnets shirt. Levi was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Berthole and da rest of de TITAN SHIFFTERS!

"Wtf Levi im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Heichou promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Wallist or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Aaron! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mikasa was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Armin that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: ARILLA U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Armin will die too." I said.

"Kawai." B'loody Maiki shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den hanger did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with levy tonight in Trust with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mecasa Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody MIkasA are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near ttost that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Heichou or Diabolo or Titan(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Pixo." She sed. "Let me just call our horsies."

"OMFFG PIXIXOS?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Trost on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few clothing. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mikasa asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday hanger and shad tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mikasa.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's erreon dark'lad dementia DANIEL way what's yours?"

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf captian levo you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Petra rode in on her black stallion looking worried. "OMFG ERNIE U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz arimn isn't rely a prep. Ariel plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas Wagner gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Petar kept shooting at us to cum back 2 da castle. "WTF PETRA?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Armin came. Perta went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Armin's really pretty and everything. He was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red BDSM, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale he wuz. He had a really nice body wif big mussells and everything. He was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Captin Levi?" he asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Levi and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Levi was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Christa Lenz but it tuned out dat she was a illigitamat child of this guy who was the real king and her real family were titans. They dyed when her family was eaten by my dad. Crist converted to Satanism and she went goth. She's also dating Ymir, but she was dead becaues she fought was a titian. She was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall her Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Heichou's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his uncle Kenny gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Rivelli and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no skin and green eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Levi. Levi and I came. It was….The Colasshole Titian and da odder titan shitters!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Eern, I told u to kill Titam. You have failed. And now….I shall kill you and Captian Levo!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had bald black hair and a looong black mucsache. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Berthold ran away. It was…PIXIS!


	18. Chapter 18

**I need to stop. I started this as a joke and I'm already on chapter 18. I have other things to do! I haven't updated my other story that people ACTUALLY like in months! Jeez.**

* * *

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 ariela 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson pixo bead swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin/bunk. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather shirt that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Levi and I rent back to the titan bioligy skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Pixo chased Berthole away. We rode there on our horseis. Mine was black and the saddle-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR mare. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Cafietears. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mikasa and Armin. B'loody Micasa was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Armin was wearing a long gothic blak pantos with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Titan, Dracula and Rivelli came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. Me and da odder boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Crista was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black mustance and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Berthole yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his musttace hare black.

"….PIXO?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Colasshole Titn!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Dot." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Levi shouted angrily as we we to Drils. We were holding hands. Titan looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Armin shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. im nut ok i promise

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evenyod a ijection titan so der!1 fangz 2 ariela 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Pixxie. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Levi was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big grey eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather hot-pants, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. LEvi banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (arila that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Petra came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da boii's room?"

Only it wasn't just Petra. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Thom Wag or maybe Heichou but it was Pixie.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Levi has a surprise for u."


	20. Chapter 20

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE! SAVE ME!**

* * *

Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 leel 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on blak ledder mini shorts, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Classhole had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my dungon all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Heichou so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Hanjwer! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Pixoxo had told us all 2 be careful around dem and Shad since dey was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." ze growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." ze said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Shadi and Hnaji were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Jean was watching!1

"Oh my god you idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Jean galloped away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw shad is movd 2 military popo now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Hanjkin shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Shake began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Pixiecut. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Titan, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Levi?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Erwin said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his carrage. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his freind had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'EERN' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Titan and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Levi, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**This isn't even fun anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich lelly cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz lelly fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Corprol Levy was crying in da cafetrea. "Heichou are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Eern." said Titan comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Rivelli. Titan came too.

"Levi please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Titan got out his blak coke and we hid in da shadows. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Zachery there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. We went unda da cloke and he couldnt see us.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Zachery.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Titan said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Zachery. " is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. And then….Titam frenched me! He did it jus as….. Zachery was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Levi crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"Heichou!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Corplrl Levi weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Levi and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my nosie bleeed and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and da Military pilice walked into the castlel!1


	22. Chapter 22

**One thing I really like about making this is that I can make as many spelling mistakes as I want. It just adds to the effect :D**

* * *

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. zacarhy itz rlley's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding lelly u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Military Police. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my dungon so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mikasa, Titan, Diabolo, Levi, Dracula and Armin!

I opened my crimson eyes. Armin was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that he wart a black poofy skirt (he loks like a gurl so itz ok) wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Titan was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Levi was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee a miniatue Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Titan looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mikasa was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Ymir) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Isibell and Farland. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Isibel and Farlands's dad was a titin. He committed suicide by bittimng his wrists to be a titan but died. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Eern something is really fucked up." Levi said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Levi said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the cafeteria and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Jean was standing next to us. He was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Pixis. Rico was there shouting at Dumbledore.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SURVEY CORP MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE COLASSHOLE TITAN IS PLANNING TO KILL THE SCOUTS!" yelled Rico.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE COOMANDER ANY LONGER!" yelled Rico, she loves yelling. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR BERTHOLE WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Pixis said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the Crops. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and he is in the school. And his name is…..Enen Dark'lad Dementia Ethan Way Jaeger."

Levi, Isibel, Farldand, Darkness, Armin, Titan and B'loody Mikasa looked at each other…I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 lelly 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Rico stomped out angrily. Then tey sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rico shouted angrily. Pixio blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other soilders. I sat between Darkness and Levi and opposite B'loody Mikasa. Isibeel and Farland started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some bread and potados becas thats all we have. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Titn! He and Levo were shooting at eachother.

"Titan, Levi WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Levi at Ttian. "I want to shit next to him!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No he doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Levi.

"No fuck you motherfucker he laves me not you!" shouted Titan. And then… he jumped on Levi! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Pixis yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with green eyes and no skin flew ran in. He had no skin and was wearing a nothing the ass-naked freak. All the glass in the window he jumped thru fell apart. Jean that fucking prep started to cry. Titn and Levi stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Classhole!

"Eern…..Eren…." sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Titan as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Levi too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Levi and Titn came to contort me. Suddenly my nose started to bleed it look so looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash that happens when titns transform and then Berthole coming to kill Levi while Levi slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Eren Eren aure you alright?" asked levi in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Eern." said Titan all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said B'loody Mikasa. "Maybe u should ask Hanji about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just now realizing I should've had Levi as Ebony. Fuck.**

* * *

Chapter 24.

AN: wallestz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 me fagz 4 di help!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we had training next so I got to ask Hanji about the visions. Hanji has mutipul personally disarer so das why itz ok. (A/N: What did you expect?)

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Hanji in Japanese. They smelled at me with there gothic black lipstick. They're da coolest fucking teacher ever. They had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (der mom woz a titan. They's also haf Japanese so speaks it and everyfing. they n b'loody mikias get along grate) They's really young for a commander. 2day was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Eren?" de asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps and wallsots who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" de asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Hanji said and de let every1 go. "Except for you ." de pointed at Jean and sum other prepz. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Levi gong 2 die.

Well de gave me needle fo titn potion to see things. I saw things.

"What do you c?" de asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Levi. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Hanji.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Levi and Titan was sitting next to him. We both followed LEvi together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel efan 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 lell fangz for de help!1

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so excited. I fellowed Lovi wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into hiss black car.

"Eern what the fuck did Hanji say." whispered Levi potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"They said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Levi put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blak leather thong and my black leather BDSM gear. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Heichou Heichou!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a tinan was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but she just kept shooting them. She ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Eren what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy green eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Levi to call Titan. He did it with his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where… Sasha and Connie!111


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

AN: WALLITZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few mutates later Titan came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a Good Chralotte t-shirt.

"Hi Titan." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Heichou hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Tittyn shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Picxo."

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Pixis was sitting in his office.

"Sire are friends have been shot!" Levi said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Errn had a vision in a dreem."

PIxio started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Eren's not divisional?"

I glared at Pixio.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Dottie-P gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Connie and Potatogirl- pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "SHinganshina." I said. I told him which street. He went and wrote some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Levi, Ewin and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Levi to wait in the nurses office while Titn went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Sasa and Conni came in on stretchers….and Aurou was behind them!1


	27. titanz wil never hurt u

**Oh, wow. I haven't done this in a WHILE. Anyone still have the ambition to read this?**

* * *

Chapter 27. titanz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 earth 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Levi, sasho, connie bond Titan all came to hug me. The medic started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Eern." said the goood hanji. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real titan blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at sasha, Connie, Levi and Titan. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Hanji took out some black cards. They started to look into a black crucible ball. She said… "Amelia, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner like B'loody Mikasa had. "When Collasshole Titan was in the castle before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still tried to kill every1 if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Levi and Titan.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Darkness, Armin and Boldy Mikasa?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Sasha and Connie being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Levi. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Pixis. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Shadis looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Sash and Connn set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls.

I put on my coke with Titan and Levi and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28

**If it seems like you don't know what's going on, I don't either. This is a confusing fic.**

* * *

AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz nut a miskat wen hanji sed dat ok!11111111 hanji has millibide personality diserder!1!11111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 alex 4 da help!1! earth hav fun wif kiwi!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Levi and Titanic.

"Are you okay?" Titan asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Live also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Berthole b4 he's evil. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Levi started to cry sadly. Titan hugged him.

"Itz okay Enen." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Titania looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off LEvi's MCR shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Tita tattoo that said Errn on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik a short Gerard Way. Titan took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Jager. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Titan filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Shadis and Rico!111


	29. Chapter 29

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 erathan u rok boi fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. SHadis and Vice Commander Rico started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Rico yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Shade garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Titan shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Levi demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, Pixie noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to training. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the King thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Shade laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you fools!" yelled Rico. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Levi started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol tom felnot rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of blood (it hapnz to titqns kroniklz ethan sed so ok so fok u!1). Titan took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Shade both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I titan shifted but into a smol titan.

"Rawr!" I roared. Shad stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA FITE. Rico did a sneeack and so we were all chained up and stuff. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Erwin I'm going 2 go now." She left. Shadis started to laugh evilly. Titan started to cry. He hated being called Erwin even tho she was talkin to Shaddy-Boy.

"It's ok Erren." said Levi. "Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Shad."

SHadis laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: I have a project to do. And it's the middle of class.**

 **Me to Me: Keep writing.**

* * *

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 alx u rok bich!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Shad stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then… he came tords Leui!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Levi and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Sunglasses laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a his you-know-wut!11!

He his and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Titooooon." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap Levi, curdeled milk!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Levi looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Levi and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Levi and Pixis came and the tame where Levi almost commited suicide and Titan wuz so sportive.

Snipe laughed angrily. He started to prey to Collasshole Titan. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Levi and Titan. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my titan powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Levi and tian so they would destruct Shadis.

"Pixis cut will get u!" Levi shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11" Titan yelled. Meanwhile I titan shit.

"You ripe asss motherfucker!111" Snoop yielded. He took off all of Livi's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"RAWT!" I shited to get odder titans here. Shade scremed and started running around da room screming as tiny titans bit him. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 COnnie. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted Shais but suddenly Sasha came.

Snake put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Sev I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly GUnther and Good Hanjer came in2 da room and they and Eld unlocked the chains and put dem around Shas. Then Good Hajer said 'Come on Eren let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin eerm a gary stu ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff 4 di help!1111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I always knew u were on Colasshole's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111)." Connie said 2 Snadis.

"No I'm not I was teaching these fucknards sumting!1" Shadis clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Poision out of my poket and gave it to Shash. He made Shaidis dirnk it. It was easy cuz evey1 has an aclcohol problem. He did arngrily. Then Connie took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did tourcer on Shad. Then Hanji and Sahsa made us get out wif them while Shad told his secretes. Sasha took Titun and Levi to the medic after thanking me a millon times. Hangover took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Berthole. Moving posters of MCR and Nrivana were all over. Mikasa, Darkness and Armin came too. B'loody Mikasa gave me a blak bag from Tom's store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Hanji.

"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress shit. It had red korset stuff. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." B'loody Mikasa said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Hair drier. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use da time torner to go back here." hanjer said. Then she and B'loody Mikasa put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Darkess and Armin gave me deth's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh training camp. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was….Berthole Hooker!1111


End file.
